In the past, frets for stringed instruments such as guitars, banjos, mandolins, etc., were made of wood, ferrous metals, or resinous materials which could be natural or synthetic.
Each of the materials used to make frets before my invention had certain drawbacks. Wood and organic materials will wear readily with use, metals are prone to corrosion and wear, causing improper pitch, and also causing the strings to buzz. All these prior art frets must be replaced when worn. The replacement procedure is not only time consuming and expensive, but can also subject the neck of the instrument to damage. These drawbacks are overcome by my invention. Ceramics do not corrode and are highly abrasion-resistant. These characteristics are not found in wood, metalic or organic materials.
It is also known that bridges of stringed instruments which are played with a bow such as violins, viola, cellos, and bass fiddles wear out with use. Therefore, bridges made of the polished alumina ceramics in accordance with the invention can be substantially free of wear due to use and will not require replacement for very extended periods of time.
Thus, this invention is applicable to any stringed musical instrument which has a neck and a bridge, without or without a nut, and which is played either by strumming or by means of a bow.